


light yagami gets lost in the homestuck universe

by mpreggingcarebears



Category: Death Note, Homestuck, Tokyo Ghoul, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpreggingcarebears/pseuds/mpreggingcarebears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Adventurous-Love Story about SingleDad/BuissnessMan!Light Yagami and Weed!Sans being trapped in the Homestuck world. </p>
<p>Little did they know of the</p>
            </blockquote>





	light yagami gets lost in the homestuck universe

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since i've uploaded a story on here, folks! If you are still a viewer of mine, I give you thanks for being with me for so long! Here is my new project and hopefully I can continue some other fics of mine in the process.
> 
> This is chapter 1 of the story and feature: Light and Sans! In Chapter 2 more characters will be appearing and i'm hoping it will fun for you guys to read as it is for me to write!
> 
> Special Thanks to SemenKitty for being the Co-Author of this saga.
> 
> Love You All!

\- LIGHTS POV -

light yagami was jacking off on the couch, as he climaxed alover the television remove; ryuuk opened up his own death note and commited suicide.

"dam shitenot this agaen" light yagami sat up and fucked ryuuks eye sockets, after having large pumps of cum sprayed alover ryuuk's deceased skeleton, light had flipped the vaccume switch on his prostate and began to suck the remains of ryuuk into his urethra.

after cleaning up his mess mr yagami walked to the fridge to grab a cold crisp beer and pulled up- laptop. shane dawson isnt dead yet im going to fucking get so damn drunk my left testical is going to burst like my ex wife's pussy'

lurking, no updates. "here we go agaien" 

beer, after beer then beating his sack at the speed of light (haha) somehow yagami had reached the site known as MSPaint Adventure and press virtual reality button, createing a trollsona called SinglDadPussyLuverBro2005, and filled out a reference sheet.

ok here we go *presses button zooms into the world of homestuck*

\- SANS POV -

meanwhile sans was lazing in his usual respite, jacking off to his favourite gameshow "Attack on TItan" as he was reaching climax his cock ring got caught "Dammit papyrus you f  
fucking bitch" and eren jeager died onscreen. "Papyrus you fucking shit ass sack of bones, this ruined my orgasm" and he left their home in a sulk, hands sticky and still dripping pre cum

after cleaning himself up, he pulled out the blunt hed been saving. "thisll show him" he muttered as he took in the thick, sweet smoke of the marijuana. "ARE YOU WATCHING ME NOW???? PAPYRUS?? YOU DICKSUCKING LOSER" the weed was eventually beginning to calm him down, and he took the time to re-adjust his cock ring. "if only there was a sexy clown who would let me impregnate him" he sighed to himself. he was now reminiscing his love for icp, remembering the days were he before his brother became nemesis. Fuck you papyrus haha fucking fat ass virgin. he pulled the iphonefrom his pocket which was now covered in leftover bits of weed from the blunt hed kept in there earlier to look for a new icp wallpaper, when an ad popped up for the site MSPaint Adventure. while wiping the weed off his screen so he could take a closer look, hed accidentally pressed the download button and thought Fuck it why not and created himself a troll handle called XxAcidBathSWagPussyDestroyerOfTheDarknessxX

before reaslising he began transportilizing into the Homestuck medium "Whoa fucking shit man"

**Author's Note:**

> Newcoming Characters Next Chapter: Kaneki Kan and Karkat


End file.
